Don't Look Back
by dauntlessamitydivergent
Summary: Okay so this is a FanFiction based off of Four/Tris if there was no war to separate them! Yes, there is swearing! I don't own Divergent! This is a romance and action and suspense so don't hesitate to review!


**Hey guys! This is my** _ **First Ever FanFiction!**_ **I know its probably horrible but, oh well! So, please please PLEASE review telling me how it is and stuff! If you have any ideas, please PM me them or even review them! I will look through my reviews (If I get any) Love ya all!~ Belle** **(DAmityD)**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I am a teenager who loves Divergent and is not famous. I am clearly NOT Veronica Roth, who is awesome and famous and someone who is an AMAZING writer. Though I do write my own stories, I have never written Divergent nor do I own Divergent or any of the Divergent Trilogy Books. It would be TOTALLY AWESOME if I did but, sadly, I do not.**_

Tris was terrified. She was against a wall. She couldn't see. She couldn't scream. Her ankles were being tied together. Her wrists already were tied. "We have some extra rope, what should we do with it?" She heard Drew ask. "Tie her wrists to her stomach." Peter answered. "Great." She thought. "I thought that I was safe. Tobias can't save me now. He can't hear my screams. I'm going to die." Tris couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She shouldn't have been walking alone at night in dauntless. Now she was going to die. She could feel her body being lifted over the chasm rail. She knew that this was the end. Unless...

Her body was pitched over the ledge. Tris frantically flipped her body over, she was now upside down. She scraped the wall of the chasm with her ankles that were bound together. She caught a hook in the rock wall. She stopped falling. But that still didn't stop her head from smashing into the rock wall. She sunk into the dark pool of unconscious.

Tris POV

I woke up later. Days? Months? Years? How could I tell? I was blindfolded. I guess nobody has found me yet. Shoot. I can't scream. Could I bang against the wall maybe? I don't know how far down I am. I decide that it would be better if I tried. I slam myself against the wall many times. It's louder than I expected it to be. I hear a girls voice say "Tris?" That voice could only belong to one person. Christina. "Oh my god! Tris!" She started to yell. "FOUR! OH MY GOD! FOUR!" "What is it Christina?" Said an annoyed Tobias. "It's its.." Christina started to sob. Tobias told her to point at what was bothering her. I could tell she pointed at me. "It's Tris" she said. "What? I don't want to look at my girlfriend's dead body!" "SHES NOT DEAD!" Screamed Christina "BUT SHE WILL BE IF WE DONT SAVE HER!" "Huh?" Said Tobias. I could feel his eyes on me. I squirmed so he could see that I was alive. Then I heard running footsteps. The next thing I remember was blacking out again.

I woke up to a tug on my torso ropes. They became looser and looser until they fell off. I used my hands to untie my blindfold and my gag. I was amazed by what I saw. Tobias was hanging from a rope. He was lifting me up and saving me. "How long was I hanging for?" "About a week." He replied. A week? Oh god! I looked up. We were almost up to the top of the chasm. When we reached the top, I collapsed and blacked out again. Why can't I ever stay awake?

 _ **Two years later**_

I woke up in the infirmary. Tobias wasn't there. The nurse looked at me. "What?" I asked. "It's unusual for someone to be in a coma for 2 years and still wake up!" She replied. Two years? I was out for two years? Really? "Don't freak out! I'll get Four for you. He's been sitting here for two years. He just went to the bathroom." The nurse scurried out before I could stop her. But the person that opened the door was not my Tobias. It was Eric. "Shit!" He exclaimed. "Your awake." He shoved me off of the bed and punched and kicked me several times before choking me. "I've been coming in here every single time Four and the nurse have left. I'm the reason that you were in a coma for two years. Do you want to scream? That will just kill you faster so, go ahead." He said. He beat me and choked me until he heard Tobias's voice down the hall then he simply threw me against the wall and started to walk away. But then he turned around just as Tobias walked in and shot me in the leg. Then I couldn't feel a thing in my body and started to slip into the deep, dark, never-ending pit of unconsciousness. But my lover pulled me out. He kissed me and told me that if I was going to die right now, it would be okay. He promised that he would not marry any other woman. I slowly became more alert. Once I was alert enough, I struggled out of Tobias's arms and started to run towards the door. "Wait!" Four exclaimed "Where are you going?" "To kill Eric." I replied as I stormed out of the hospital room. It was not hard to catch up to Eric. He obviously had thought that I was dead. My leg hurt like hell and I could barely walk, let alone run, but I still managed to do it. I knocked on Uri's door on my way to Eric. He opened the door groggily. "Tris?" He asked sleepily before realizing what he was saying. "Oh my god! Tris! What are you doing?" "Give me your gun." I stated "Why?" He answered. Of course. "Because I'm gonna kill that asshole Eric who kept me in a fucking coma for two years." "Okay." Was his answer. He went and grabbed a gun and handed it to me before closing the door. I ran down the hall before catching up to Eric. I pointed the gun at his head and shot him but, I missed and hit the wall. It bounced back and hit me in the shoulder that was holding the gun. I dropped the gun and fell. Two shots in one day? A personal record. But one was me accidentally shooting myself. Oops. Eric shot me in my other leg and then in my arm. I knew exactly what he was doing: he was immobilizing my limbs so I was completely helpless. But he didn't know me well enough. I stood up while all of my limbs were swearing at me and yelling for me to stop. But I guess Eric knows me better than I thought he did. He lined my arms and legs with bullets. There had to be at least twenty bullets in my body. Then he pointed a gun at my head. "No Four to save you now Tris, huh?" He said mockingly. I couldn't move at all and would have died if Uriah hadn't followed me. I heard a gun shot and saw Eric fall to the ground. I looked up to see Uri looking down at me. "I heard about fifty gunshots before realizing that you could not have missed that many times. I ran here to see you have the most amount of bullets in you that I had ever seen and Eric trying to squeeze one last one in so I shot him dead. I have one question for ya though, Do you think you need to go to the hospital?" I laughed. "Yeah maybe but, how the hell are you gonna get me there?" I replied while laughing. "Good point. Maybe we should wait until Four comes sprinting down here and I suspect he will becoming down any moment know." As if on cue, I heard Tobias's voice screaming "TRIS? TRIS? ARE YOU OKAY?" I shouted back a simple reply "MAYBE IF YOU COUNT NOT DEAD AS OKAY!" He rounded the corner and dove into a hug with me. I shouted with pain. "What?" He said anxiously. "Uh I have like 30 bullets in me at least." "What?" He asked suddenly scared before realizing that I was covered in blood. Then I heard Christina, Will, Marlene, Al, and Max coming around the corner. "Four, are you having hallucinations again?" Asked Christina. "Four please stop shouting!" Said an annoyed Will. "Uri, did I hear you?" Asked Marlene. Al said nothing and Max didn't say anything until he saw the dead Eric laying on the ground. "Okay, who shot him?" He asked. Without hesitating, I told Max that I had. I knew that dauntless that killed other dauntless were put to death but, I didn't want Uri to die because of me. Max took one look at me bleeding from bottom to the top and stated "I'm assuming he shot you first?" "Actually, I shot at him after he shot me in the leg in the hospital but, I missed and the bullet bounced back and hit me in the shoulder. Then he shot me in my other leg and arm, hoping that that would be enough to stop me but it wasn't so he shot my arms and legs as much as he could. Then Uriah shot him right as Eric was about to kill me."

"So, Uriah shot him?" "Only to defend me." "Alright. Since it was to defend you, no charges will be pressed but, don't let it happen again." Me and Uri nodded but with both seemed to know that it wouldn't be the last time. Christina shrieked. "Tris! Ohmygod Tris! Your alive!" She reached out to hug me but Tobias pushed her away. "Christina, don't. It will hurt her. She's covered in bullets and blood." "Oh my god! Sorry Tris!" She said before backing away. "Um, Christina, are you pregnant?" I asked. "Yeah! I'm 4 months in! Our children will be best friends just like us!" I laughed. "I'm not planning on having children anytime soon!" "What?" Asked a confused Christina "You didn't know? You've already had a child." "FOUR!" I screamed. I stood up but immediately fell because of the pain. But I really had to slap him so I tried again. "Tris, don't" said Marlene but I ignored her. I screamed with pain as I got up but, I managed to stay on my feet. I took a step forwards. Every inch of my body was protesting but I went for it. I ran. I ran to where Tobias was. He was staring down at the chasm. I went up to him and tried to slap him but, from instinct, he twisted my arm. I screamed and slipped from the pain. I barely caught the ledge before I could fall to sudden death. But my grip wasn't strong enough and I fell. "TRIS!" Four screamed. "NO!"

 **Okay, so how was it? I've written more and stuff but I'm not posting it quite yet. Tris's baby is based off of me but just in personality. Christina's baby is based off of my friend. SO yeah! Remember, any ideas or POSITIVE comments are welcome! If you PM me, I will try to answer! I know that most people won't even read this section but, to the people that will, thanks a bunch! I know I swear a lot in this but, that's just because of my storyline! Sorry if you don't like swearing! I've read SO many Divergent fanfictions because I felt REALLY sad after reading Allegiant. I'm obviously an obsessed fangirl am I right? Oh well! I really Really REally REAlly REALly REALLy REALLY hope that you like it! I'm truly sorry if I totally wasted your time! Please tell me that in the reviews if it was horrible. I don't want to waste my time writing a story that's honestly just plain bad! Sorry for the cliffhanger! Hopefully see you in the next chapter~Belle** **(DAmityD)**


End file.
